Třináctý
thumb|Třináctý Třináctý '''(alternativně '''Třináctá) je hlavní protagonista Fallout 1.5: Resurrection a postava za kterou hráč hraje. Jméno postavy i pohlaví si určuje sám hráč, i když v outru je vidět jako muž, ať už si hráč vybere jakékoliv pohlaví. Na začátku hry se probudí v jeskyni, kam jej dotáhla obří krysa. Pamatuje si jen, jak se jmenuje. Začne pátrat po své identitě, přičemž jedinou stopou, kterou má, je talisman, který měl u sebe, když se probudil. Později se ukáže, že se jedná o ghoula, který se stal členem Obrody. Byl velmi schopným vojákem a později byl vybrán k Obrození. Důvodem bylo jeho přátellství s Thomasem, které Spasitel viděl jako potencionálně nebezpečné. Byl pomoí přístroje změněn v člověka. Od svého přítele Thomase však zjistil, že přístroj nefunguje správně a on díky tomu zemře na rozklad tkání. Následně se rozhodl utéct, ale Spasitel jej označil za zrádce a vyslal za ním muže, aby jen zlikvidovali. Při střetu s nimi dostal zásah do hlavy ztratil paměť Třináctý, díky Thomasovi, najde základnu Obrody a setká se se Spasitelem. Nakonec s může vybrat jestli se znovu připojí k Obrodě, nebo ji zničí. Pokud se znovu přidá k Obrodě, pomůže dobýt Albuquerque, ale v boji umírá. Následně je Obrodou oslavován jako velký hrdina a začne se schylovat k boji mezi Obrodou a nově se rodící NCR. Pokud však hráč Obrodu zničí, tak to znamená zničení nadějí Ghoulů na Obrodu a Třináctý odejde do pouště, kde ukončí svůj život, aby nemusel čelit pomalé smrti na rozklad tkání. Možné identity Winston thumb|Winston Popis: Winston je neuvěřitelně charismatickou osobností a rozhovor s ním je tak pro každého velkým potěšením. Díky síle svého intelektu je navícschopen vést smysuplný dialog na jakékoli téma. Jeho přesvědčovacím a obchodním dovednostem se vyrovná jen málokdo. Ve fyzických vlastnostech nevyniká, ale pomocí mazanosti a bystrého úsudku se mnohdy dokáže vyhnout násilným řešením *Síla: 3 *Vnímání: 8 *Odolnost: 3 *Charisma: 9 *Inteligence: 9 *Hbitost: 5 *Štěstí: 3 *Hit body: 24 *Třída zbroje: 5 *Akční body: 7 *Boj zblízka: 1 Dovednosti *Řeč: 100% *První pomoc: 89% *Obchodování: 91% Charakterové rysy *Sex Appeal *Dobrák Kyle thumb|Kyle Kyle oplývá mohutnou postavou, vypracovaným svalstvem a výdrží tažné brahmíny. Bohužel také podobnou inteligencí. Více než slovy komunikuje svými ohromnými pěstmi nebo tím, co mu zrovna přijde pod ruku. Tělo plné jizev mu a kráse zrovna nepřidává, ale každý hned vidí, že pouštět se s ním do křížku nebude zrovna zdraví prospěšné. *Síla: 9 *Vnímání: 4 *Odolnost: 2 *Charisma: 9 *Inteligence: 2 *Hbitost: 4 *Štěstí: 6 *Hit body: 42 *Třída zbroje: 8 *Akční body: 7 *Boj zblízka: 8 Dovednosti *Chladné zbraně: 74% *Boj beze zbraně: 84% *Těžké střelné zbraně: 36% Charakterové rysy *Těžká ruka *Rváč Alice thumb|Alice Alice je hbitější než ještěrka. Stejně jako ona disponuje skvělým reflexy, excelentní pohyblivostí a perfektním vnímáním. To vše jí vynahrazuje menší sílu a odolnost dané drobnou postavou, jež jí naopak ještě usnadňuje už tak dobrou schopnost plížení. Díky mrštným prstům pak zručně zvládá i vyprazdňování cizích kapes a otevírání zámků bez použití klíče. *Síla: 5 *Vnímání: 9 *Odolnost: 3 *Charisma: 4 *Inteligence: 5 *Hbitost: 9 *Štěstí: 6 *Hit body: 26 *Třída zbroje: 9 *Akční body: 9 *Boj zblízka: 1 Dovednosti *Plížení 72% *Páčení zámků: 68% *Kradení: 67% Charakterové rysy *Mrňous *Finesa Další Hráč si také může vytvořit vlastní postavu. Pokud mu ani jedna z identit nevyhovuje. Za kanonickou identitu by mohl být, do jisté míry, považován Winston, protože v cut-scénách je vidět, že Třináctý má vlasy a Kyle je plešatý. Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Obroda Kategorie:Mutanti Kategorie:Hratelné postavy